


The Love that Asks No Question, the Love that Stands the Test

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio watches Fraser sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love that Asks No Question, the Love that Stands the Test

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "the love that asks no question, the love that stands the test" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

Ray still wasn’t sold on Canada.  It was too full of dirt and bugs and trees, although at least there wasn’t any snow right now.  Actually, the mild July night made a nice change from sweltering Chicago.

And the sky was really something else.

He stared up at the billion stars until he could feel the earth spinning around him.  Then he looked down at Fraser’s face, pillowed on Ray’s thigh.  Soft, dark lashes, lips slightly open.  Sleeping like a kid, relaxed like he’d turned to Jell-O – and normally he slept like a board, Ray had seen him do it.  Watching him now made Ray’s throat ache.

The thing about Fraser was, when he loved someone, he didn’t ask questions.  He’d lay himself down for a jerk like Smithbauer or a psycho like Metcalf to trample.  When Ray fell in love, he shut his eyes and pretended to see what he wanted to see, because he was an idiot.  But Benny wasn’t dumb or blind, which just made things worse.  He’d wanted to believe that Smithbauer was a stand-up guy, that Metcalf had reformed. . .but he hadn’t ever believed it, really.  He’d just shut his mouth and loved them anyway.

Ray brushed his fingers over Fraser’s hair.

What he couldn’t figure was how they’d gotten under Fraser’s guard in the first place.  As far as Ray could tell, Smithbauer was an arrogant schmuck, never mind Metcalf. . .but he hadn’t known them back when they were young and did whatever they’d done to win Benny’s heart.

Ray didn’t know what he’d done, himself, but here was Benny curled up on the porch of his father’s cabin, with Ray’s bullet in his back and his head in Ray’s lap, sleeping like he didn’t have a care in the world.


End file.
